


His voice is like a Mars-bar

by dutchbuffy



Series: Faith and Spike [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchbuffy/pseuds/dutchbuffy
Summary: Did Buffy pass along another burden, or did she give away something precious?Spike and Faith get it on, alternative ending to Season 7. Spoilers: from Dirty Girls to Chosen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as part of the flashfic-athon, but, um, got too long. Thanks to my fabulous betas LadyAnne and Meko for helping me with this!

Faith is lying on the chaise lounge in Buffy's backyard, legs and belly in the sun, head in the shadows. She needs to burn off the prison pallor from her skin, because it reminds her too much of the countless Friday fish bellies she remembers staring up at her. Prison doesn’t buy fillets, it buys whole fish coz it's cheaper. So Faith knows how to handle the filleting knife. Fins off first, scrape off the scales, head, tails, slice into the belly horizontally, turn, same slice on the back, peel off the flesh gently over the little white ribs, turn, slide other side off, done. She could do it with her eyes closed.

She opens them again. She's not there anymore, she can look. Why is she thinking of prison when she's here? The garden is probably not too well kept, not that she'd know, but she loves the smell and the colors of the cute flowers, whose names she doesn’t know either. She does know grass, there was some grass on their lot in Boston, and this here needs mowing. Maybe she'll get up and do it for them, as a surprise. But then again, maybe they wouldn’t even notice. Everybody's heads are somewhere else these days; they're up in grey shadowy clouds where cold winds are gonna tear through pretty soon.

A small sound makes her crane her neck to check on it. It's only Buffy's pet vampire, copping a smoke on the relatively dark porch. She's reserving judgment on him, but it's really just giving up on categorizing, because he fits in none of the slots she's tried so far. At first sight, her instincts said evil. Now he's not evil she gathers, at least according to Buffy, has been, but is no more. Giles and Dawn have completely opposite views on this. Willow seems indifferent, or undecided, and the girls are scared. She doesn’t know about Xander yet. And for her there was that moment she was totally ready to jump his bones, which is still confusing her.

Is she ever grateful she didn’t, coz it's only later a couple of the gals clue her in on the Spike and Buffy deal. The last thing on earth she wants is to poach on any guy of Buffy's ever again. She's got plenty of groveling ground to cover in that area already. But still, when she thinks of it, was that man giving off the hot vibes or what? He's just the kind of guy she'd go for, a looker, not easily hurt coz he's been around the block a coupla times, well, shit, around every block in every city on this here earth, she supposes, in a century or more of opportunity.

There being good reason for ignoring him and all, she gets up off the chaise lounge with some slow lazy stretching moves and saunters up to the porch. She leans on her elbows, the railing against her back, just like he does, only it shows off her assets a little more.

For a girl who used to be so good at this she's kind of at a loss how to begin.

"What are you thinkin' about so hard?" his voice asks, and for a moment, she feels all poetic. His voice is like Twix, she thinks, crunchy on the outside and melty sweetness on the inside.

"Keep out, property of Buffy Summers," she blurts out. Fuck. Not what she meant to say at all. She sneaks a look at him sideways, and he looks amused, and is turning a little bit closer to her.

The sexy vibe between them, that's been hanging limp and neglected since their talk in the basement, snaps taut and starts to thrum. Whoa. Faith swallows. She's never done this before, this holding back because the guy belongs to someone else, even if that someone else seems to be abstaining. She didn’t use to give shit about stuff like that, she thinks with chagrin, but she can't just shake it off right now.

She's suddenly self-conscious about the way she's standing, she's practically shouting, grab these tits. Hastily she stands upright, but her arm brushes against his. Oh man, this train is going downhill fast and there's no stopping now. She can practically feel his skin giving off sparks under her fingers, and she isn’t even touching him.

Spike looks at her, really looks at her, and she can hardly breathe. She moves. He moves. They're standing there, close but not that kind of close yet, just gripping each other's forearms.

Faith is about to die from sheer expectation, and the smell of creamed denim is overpowering. They're not moving, though.

"Faith…" Spike says softly, and the vibration of his voice, now more Mars than Twix, make her bridge the tiny gap between them and it’s like leaning against a hotplate.

"I'm Buffy's," he goes on, still very softly, not physically rejecting her at all, not with his hard cock pressing against her belly. He is very still under her sizzling fingertips.

Faith can’t help it, she has to breathe, she has to move her breasts and her belly up and down, and as close as they are standing it's clearly making things worse for him. 

"You together?" she asks, unable not to wriggle a little against him. She really needs his hands on her badly, like right now, only he's still holding her arms, and she is doing the same.

"No," Spike says.

"Why can’t we…?"

"Because," he answers, but his resolve is weakening, she can feel it, he's following the pressure of his cock, leaning into her harder and harder, she's gonna have bruises on her arms too, but that just makes it hotter.

"What do you need?" he asks. Yeah, right, he's doing this just for her.

She opens her mouth to say something to him, anything to make him go on, but a loud, needy moan comes out instead, and it shocks her. His hands start to slide slowly up her arms, thumbs brushing her breasts, and she is gonna melt if he doesn't put his leg between hers hard, and then he does, and she almost comes, and then she does. When she opens her eyes again, her head is a little clearer. She realizes they're standing on the porch, visible to everyone who walks by or comes out of the house.

"Come on," she says urgently. "Let's go somewhere private."

She grabs his hand, and he follows without a word, down the stairs into his basement. She looks a little doubtfully at the not so sturdy cot, but it'll have to do. They crash together in mid-turn, mouths meeting urgently, hands tugging at clothes. He shoves off her top and bra in one movement; his big hands are on her breasts, big enough to span them, touching first the underside then her nipples, just hard enough, then harder. She's flying. She lets herself fall on the bed, shimmies out of her jeans, sees him do the same. He's big, she knew that, she can’t wait to have it inside her. He's kneeling between her legs, opening her up, pushing back her knees.

Two, no three rough fingers in her pussy, she's dripping, so needy, wants it now, grabs his big cock, pushes the fingers aside and shoves him in. This is what she needs; she pulls up her knees farther, hooks her legs around his and lets him fill her so deeply she cries out. Then, what the fuck, who's on top here, he is, she can’t have that, tries to turn them over, but he's not having any of it, just fingers her clit and swivels his hips so he hits her hot spot, and she's jelly. Just lets him ride her, she's never let anyone ride her since, well, she's not going there, and it's just so good, feeling him slide in and out in her wet wet cunt, thrusting harder, oh god, he could go harder, she tells him, and he does. She's still in control here, he's not doing anything she doesn’t want.

She feels the first buzz of impending orgasm, and she grabs his hips, telling him, I'm coming, don’t stop. He slides out, and stops, tantalizing her. She cries out incoherently, trying to ram him back in by his butt cheeks, so smooth, but he takes his time and when he does it's so hard and hot her vision turns a little red and fuzzy at the edges. He does this a coupla times and she just hangs in there, knowing she's gonna come harder than she ever has.

Then all at once she's not in the basement anymore, she's at home in the trailer and it's Uncle Bob who's pounding into her and it hurts so much, and she's so scared, that she screams out in terror and pain, even though he made her promise not to. It's just a flash, and then she's back in the basement coming like a bat out of hell, but she keeps on screaming and Spike reacts immediately, he rolls off her, takes his hands off her with this freaked-out look and starts babbling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! Did I hurt you?"

She can only cry and hiccup and spray snot on his nice creamy skin and is just a sniveling mess. She holds on to him for dear life, and after a long hesitation he folds his arms around her, just holding her tightly like a little girl, and even while she's crying her guts out like that she's ashamed and wishes he hadn’t seen it.

It takes a little while for her to calm down. Her face is still wet when she starts to rub away some of the snot and tears on his pecs, and wipes it unthinkingly off on her legs, like they did at home. She almost apologizes for it, but thinks, what the hell. Who knows what table manners they had in Spike's time, they probably, like, threw everything to the dogs.

Her mouth is so close to his skin that she can’t resist giving a dusky pink nipple a lick. Spike shivers, and she feels his cock twitch against her leg. She doesn't remember if he's come or not, what with her screaming and all, so she pushes him down on the pillow and climbs on. The head of his cock is pretty dark, he must have been really close to coming when she threw her fit. He deserves a good one. She's still really wet and sinks down on him easily. She starts riding him in earnest, as fast as she can, slamming down on him with all her weight, rising up slowly, angling her body so he hits her spot and bang, she goes down again. Spike lies rigid on the cot, hands digging in the sheets, head thrown back and eyes closed. He's not gonna last long, he's giving it everything not to come right there and then. She manages to come before he does, cuz she's so good at getting what she needs, and he lets go with a throaty scream when she starts to come and bucks on his hips like one of them mechanic Bronco things. 

They are lying pretzeled together on the narrow cot, basking in the afterglow. Or that's what Faith would like to tell herself, but really, she is fucking uncomfortable. Her right arm has lost all feeling, and her dearest wish is to get out and slay something. Right now. Her vampire sense is tingling like crazy, and without the arousal to mask it, it's making her jittery. And she so doesn't want to look him in the eye and chat, even if that would at least distract. He knows something about her now, and that is just icky in combination with sex. Too scary. 

Once a guy has a handle on you, he'll keep bothering you. Take Xander. One go, and he thought he owned her. No way is she going to go there with the vampire. She shifts against him, and immediately the tingling translates into arousal again. That's it. She's getting up right now. For the first time she completely gets what Buffy sees in this guy, in vampires, as she didn't when it was just Angel, and she's not going to follow Buffy's footsteps for once. These guys are too hot for comfort, and insightful, too, and they might just make you come back again and again for their hot loving and their sweet understanding eyes… No way. She's outta here.

She hops around in her string, trying to get in her tangled jeans, and inadvertently catches his eyes. He's lying on his side, one hand under his cheek, checking her out while she dresses, but the look he gives her chills her to the bone. Like he even understands why she's bailing. That creeps her out so much she almost forgets to put on her bra in her hurry to be out of there. 

"Thanks, Spike," she says in a weird pinched voice. "That was great."

"You're not so bad yourself, Faith," he says, and all the meanings he puts in this make her wig even more. She stumbles over her own feet in her haste to get up the stairs. Give her a bastard anytime, these sweet guys just spook her. She tosses her hair back, says Hi! to Rona and makes a beeline for the fridge. She needs something to make the emptiness inside go away, and some food will do just fine filling her up. Cereal, Hot-Pockets, milk. Anything.

*******

Faith keeps glancing at him during patrol. She knows she's doing it, and it's irritating the hell out of her. It's like she's channeling a shy fourteen year old with a crush on a teacher, which so wasn't her at fourteen. She's itching to get the pots out of her hair, so she can ignore Spike in peace. 

Finally, each of them has been taught some kind of lesson, and they start making their way home, grumbling and tired. Faith gives them hell about the grumbling, meanwhile subtly reinforcing the group bond. It's so fucking easy she doesn’t get why Buffy couldn’t do it. She's had Xander and Willow eating out of her hand for years, how hard could it be to do the same for these girls? Beats her. 

When the last of them trudges across the front yard to number 1630, she gives Spike a look.

"Join me for patrol? Get the kinks out, work up a sweat?"

She turns away quickly and starts walking, not waiting for him. She's feeling a little hot around the collar, the bit about the sweat was way too obvious for a guy like that. He's gotta come to her, so she can say no this time. Fucking embarrassing stuff has gone down, and there's no way she's gonna let him know she's kinda interested, but laid-back about it. B. deserves him, he's that cool, she deserves the best.

Faith doesn’t really believe Buffy and him did the dirty. And no way was B. getting naughty, no way. That girl's as straight as they come. In Spike's fantasies maybe she wasn't, but in real life, never. Buffy's tight face and compressed lips tell their own tale. Hard to imagine her getting sweaty and grunty.

All this thinking about B. and Spike has gotten her a little hot. She needs to slay real bad. They have arrived at the closest cemetery, Restfield. Spike's been half a step behind her all the way. Annoying, but then, he's a guy. For some reason, there's lots of fresh vamps that keep hurling themselves at her stake of their own accord. She practically just has to hold it at shoulder height and there they go, poof. She needs more, she needs to put in a little oomph before she can feel happy about a slay. Then she spots what must be Daddy vamp, nice and big and all upset about his kiddies. That's what she needs.

Before she can even open her mouth to claim her prey, Spike flashes past and engages Daddy. She gets so fucking pissed she literally howls in anger. When Spike turns around with a triumphant smile, his white curls framed in a cloud of dust, she throws herself at him, pummeling and kicking like he's the one she's gonna slay. Actually, some part of her knows damn well she's not and loses the stake. 

She wrestles him to the ground, and though he puts up some defense after the initial surprise, she holds him easily with one hand, her hips pinning him to the ground. She's cottoned on to what's she's really doing and smiles at him in triumph. 

"Time to get sweaty, Spike. How about this?" She grinds her hips on his, and the thick ridges of denim between them don’t keep her from knowing he's hard.

Spike tries to buck her off and growls at her, but that's just foreplay, she guesses.

"You know what?" she says. "I kinda like it when you struggle. Don’t want ‘em to go all sugar and spice on me.”

Rang, his belt goes, and she starts fumbling with his zipper one-handed. 

“Stop fucking about, Faith. …” He's struggling, but Faith can manage him easily.

“Hey, what! “ She tries to sound puzzled and aggravated. “Your flesh is clearly willing…” She wishes he talked more. His voice sends shivers down her spine, smoky and salty like sex itself.

“Why bother? Must be plenty of blokes who’d go for you without the coercion.” He's gasping now. 

She’s finally wrested open his zipper with her one hand and gets a grip on his cock, which is way too hard for a girl he says he doesn’t want. 

"Faith, stop this, I don’t wanna..."

Faith shuts him up by putting one hand on his mouth. Risky, cuz it means leaving his hands free, but she's feeling sure he'll use 'em for other things than knocking her out.

Next thing, she's lying flat out on her back on the cool hard ground. Okay. Little misjudgment there. She want to say something cool and harsh, to show she's fine and doesn’t care, but all that comes out is, "Ng."

Spike's face swims into orbit, pale and shining like the moon. It spins around Faith, a lot faster than it’s supposed to.

"Faith?" Spike's voice says worriedly. "You alright?"

"Blue moon…" Faith sings to him cuz he's so damn pretty, but it comes out all garbly and she meant his eyes, only she can't see their color in the moonlight so she must have known they were blue.

  
There's a cool hand on her forehead, and Faith closes her eyes in bliss. A touch as light as whipped cream brushes away the hair from her sticky face and she's lifted onto something hard yet springy. Besides grass, she now smells leather and denim and tobacco.

For some reason she feels really safe and comfortable. She's at her Gran. She thought she'd died, but it must have been a mistake. She turns on her side with a deep sigh and reaches out a hand to snuggle around the pillow and meets a belt-buckle instead.

Instantly her head clears. She decides to moan.

"My head..." She says piteously. The cool hand returns, lies for too short a moment on her forehead, then cups her cheek, which is really nice too.

Faith lifts a hand as if to touch it, and then groans again. "Ouch! My ribs. I think…."

Spike's all concern. He shoves her shirt up and tires to find her injury. "Here?"

"Higher."

"Higher," Faith repeats.

His fingers stop their careful exploration when they touch the underside of her breast. Faith turns her head and looks straight into his eyes.

"Higher," she says for the third time and she knows he won’t mistake her meaning. His eyes, big and black in the semi-darkness, regard her steadily. If Faith wasn't feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly, and his jeans tighten against her cheek, she'd doubt, but she doesn't.

She takes a deep breath of her own, and at that, Spike pushes her bra up and roughly pinches her nipple. Faith arches and cries out her sudden shocking pleasure. Oh, man, the guy really does it for her.

Spike's hand is on her body, pinching, caressing, scratching lightly on her flanks, making her insane with lust, but his voice remains steady, if a little breathless.

"Gonna run off afterwards, aren't you Faith? Not gonna look me in the eye all week, are you?"

Well, yeah. Or no, actually she was gonna blow him off and he was supposed to be the one trying to get in her pants, but running off after they're done and ignoring him sound like a good plan.

He's gotten her pants off while he was distracting her with his talk and now he's bending over her pussy. A cool breath of anticipation gives her shivers, his chill tongue on her overheated body makes her scream from the moment he touches her. She comes in great bursting spasms, the lightshow behind her closed eyes going from orange to deep purple.

And he's one up on her again, because before she can make the move he's rammed home inside her and she can't help continuing to buck and moan. He flips her over, so she's on top, and smiles a little smile at her while he does it. Her gut tightens in fear and she starts up a punishing gallop before she scratches that kindness of his face, she never wants him to look like that at her again. She hates pity.

Those soft pink lips of his are way too pretty to damage, so she kisses him instead. The moment she opens his lips with her tongue she realizes she hasn't really kissed him before. So this is their first kiss. This makes her all fluttery inside, and she loses her rhythm. Spike's hands dig deeply into her hips, steadying her, she's sitting still now, his cock still nice and deep within her, but she doesn’t want to stop kissing. Who knew kissing was this great? Every slide of her tongue against his causes a quiver deep in her belly and her heart is beating like crazy.

Shit. Her eyes have opened and Spike's baby blues are staring straight into hers. So not going there. She's recovering from her little mushy moment there and with her eyes closed again goes back to a firm even rhythm. She can't resist peeking through her lashes at the place where their bodies join. For a second, their curls nearly merge, although hers are clearly darker. Then she pushes off and the glistening length of his pale cock is slowly revealed and right then it's the most beautiful thing ever.

She's starting to know the little signs that he's gonna come, second round after all, there's not a lot of guys she's done that with. He clenches his teeth and grimaces as if in pain and his fingers scribble poetry in the grass. She grabs his balls and is gratified to hear him moan louder, feeling the sac pulse and contract under her fingers.

Her own orgasm takes her by surprise, which is weird, coz she usually takes real good care of herself in that department. It's not as big as the last one, but that's fine with her. She collapses on his chest with a satisfied sigh, and has just settled down when she remembers she doesn't do this. She gets up and kicks them out. Well, she's just gonna stay for a minute because she's feeling so damn good right now.

She nests her chin in her hands, lying on top of Spike, and looks at him. He's lying as relaxed as she is, hands behind his head, and looks back. Faith feels very naked. Well, she is, of course, but that's not what she means. He sees her. Better get up, girl. Her body is sorta unwilling to give in to this plain common sense and stays put. It wiggles her ass a little, causing Spike to twitch in pleasure. She giggles. He laughs back. Faith closes her eyes in deep shame. Holy shit. Giggling no less. She doesn’t think she's done that since 6th grade. She's fucking losing it.

"You still love Buffy?" her voice asks and she could kick herself. Great plan, Faith, remind him about your rival. Rival. Whoa. She's not gonna, like, date him, right?

Spike looks at her seriously and tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, like her Gran used to. "Yeah," he says eventually. "Always will. Doesn’t mean I don’t like you."

It's fucking embarrassing how happy this makes Faith. She buries her face in the crook of his neck to hide the huge grin she can't seem to lose. Spike's arms tighten around her and she could cry, or stay like this forever.

For some reason it's over and they're getting up and dressing. During the walk back Faith thinks about holding hands. She thinks that she'd like to, but doesn't know how to go about it. She has no experience at normal teenage stuff like this. How does it work? If he says he likes her, does he mean just for fucking, or more? This is so weird, next thing she's gonna need to ask Dawn's advice or something. Jeez. Good thing Valentine's Day is a long way ahead yet.

They don’t speak at all until they're almost on the porch.

Spike says,"Goodnight, Faith," and clasps her hand briefly before opening the door and walking straight to his basement.

Huh. No kiss. No invitation to join him down there. So that's it then. Liking doesn't mean a whole lot, she guesses. It's, well, like for a moment there she really thought it wasn't just a wicked hot fuck. She wishes she had a girlfriend she could talk this over with, ask what it means, and what she wants it to mean. She feels hollow, and suspects that Hot-Pockets aren’t gonna do the trick this time.

**********

Faith wakes up with hammering heart and breathing harshly. She sits up and pushes her hair away from her face. Jesus, those were some dreams. They were all about hunting and vampires, but instead of staking them, she fucks them up against walls, bent over tombstones or lying down in wet grass, fucking them so hard little jets of water spurt up from the waterlogged turf. She could understand the dreams if they were about him, because they had some wicked hot moments together, but other vampires are just plain evil and nasty. She's so not going there.

She looks at the clock. It's too early to wake up, but on 1630 Revello Drive that's not so bad. She'll have the first shower. She showers sinfully long, sampling the shampoos and gels other girls have foolishly left behind. One particularly nice bottle of scrubbing stuff is probably B.'s, she thinks. She uses it anyway. Might as well spread the good stuff around, coz there sure as hell is no money to buy new.

She's not the first one down in the kitchen. Apparently, the Xander-based contingent has gotten up as early as she and they're ravenously devouring their second breakfasts. Faith wolfs down a couple of bowls of cereal, not particularly noticing which kind. She isn't fussy, could never afford to be. She lingers in the kitchen, feeling something nibbling at her and not knowing what, but taking comfort in the nearness of so many other people. 

Buffy comes in. Faith checks out the empty space behind her, where most mornings her loyal shadow appears, but not so today. The sun shines a lot brighter suddenly, and Faith gets up with new energy and drifts casually to the porch, where the acrid smell of cigarettes points to Spike's presence.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Spike answers.

She leans beside him on the porch. She estimates he has about ten minutes before the sun hits this spot. They stare into the garden in companionable silence. Faith feels a kind of pleasant anticipation, like she's gonna go out and do something fun, when all that is planned for today is a mammoth food shopping trip with Xander and training the potentials. When Spike's finishes his cigarette and straightens up, Faith feels it's time for a talk, before he escapes her again.

"Not in your usual place at breakfast?"

He looks at her with raised eyebrows. "And where exactly would that be?"

How is she gonna put that? "One step behind Buffy?" she tries.

He jerks his head backwards in a gesture of acknowledgement. "Oh."

"Needed a moment to think," he says when Faith thinks he's long past the question by now.

"What about?"

He turns his head and smiles at her slyly. "You," he says. Faith doesn't know what to say back, but her whole body reacts, she can feel her pores springing open and sending out buckets of sweat, her knees are starting to shake and her cheeks are boiling. She sees her hands grip the railing so hard her knuckles are white. She eases her grip up quickly, she doesn't wanna destroy more of Buffy's stuff. She admits to herself she's too chicken to lift her head and look at him.

She takes a coupla deep breaths and does it anyway. A Slayer has no business being chicken. Spike's looking at her warily. She's actually a little relieved. This is a look she understands. She could feel the sweet smile down to her toes, but it's too far removed from her experience to know what to do with it.

She tosses her hair behind her shoulders again and sees with satisfaction that Spike's eyes are irresistibly drawn to the jiggle her breasts give when she does that. Familiar territory. She wants to stay there, and not cross rivers or bridges or so, because, you know, what if she can't swim?

"You think Slayers have a special kind of blood?" Spike muses. "Or are you this attractive because only very special girls get to be Slayers?"

Huh. Faith jerks her head in the direction of the house, where enough shrieks and giggles can be heard to suspect double the number of pots there actually are. Dumb question. They're just girls.

She wants to ask, Do you really think I'm special, but thinks it's too babyish for words.

Suddenly Spike's pensive mood seems to change. He turns around and leans with his back against the railing, tilting his head at her in that way of his. He curls his tongue at her in a smirk that's off-putting yet sexy. The stance makes his black T-shirt ride up a little, exposing toned and creamy vampire stomach and a hint of hipbone. Faith isn't sure if she has sufficiently checked out the hardness of that stomach and puts a hand under the T-shirt. Spike inhales sharply. Faith tries to kiss him and succeeds for a few seconds. The taste of his mouth reminds her that she hasn't smoked yet this morning, which is kinda weird. Then he pushes her off him and holds her a few inches from his body. He's taller than her, and much heavier, and she feels inexplicably daunted, and why would she be, she knows she can take him in a fight.

"What's this about then, Faith?" he asks, a blunt cool finger under her chin, which she really hates coz people did that all the time when she'd been bad, which was a lot. She was never good.

"Is this about you being horny and doing someone?"

Faith doesn't know what to say. What does he want her to say? She doesn’t talk about stuff like this with guys! Or anyone. She crosses her arms before her body. "Just wanted you," she says defiantly. "I take what I want." His face tells her this is not what he wanted to hear. Stupid Faith. Never gets it right. She should just do slutbag, she knows how that works. 

Spike stares at her for a few moments as if waiting for more, than gives up and turns away. Is she imagining it or is he slumping just a little? He looks tired. He rubs his face and then heads off without a word to the basement, leaving Faith once again standing alone on the porch. She feels like crap. Something she wanted just slid from her grasp, that's how it feels like. Well, hey, if she wants, she takes. She's gonna take action, not stand around like a girl that got a brush-off. She stomps towards the basement door in a snit, not paying attention to curious looks from Dawn.

She finds her quarry where he always is, shirtless on the cot, staring moodily into nothing. She punches him angrily on his arm and pushes him down, and for good measure sits on him, so there will be no running away before she's satisfied.

"What the hell was that about just now?" she demands.

He just stares at her, still far way in some place in his mind. She hits him. Attention, please. It works. He sits up and throws her off on the basement floor.

"You Slayers are all alike, aren't you?" he asks angrily. "Lash out when people come too close!"

Faith feels it like a punch in the stomach. She's nothing like B., and she knows it only too well. B.'s a hero, a good girl, she's only baby-steps on the way there. Hell, she's only glimpsed that there is a road. He's made his point of view pretty clear. She's not Buffy, he doesn’t want her. She picks herself up and takes off. Fuck him.

His hand grabs her, and hauls her around, fairly gently. "What did I say? I didn’t mean to blow you off!"

Faith stares at him. He looks a little angry, but mostly concerned. This talking stuff is really awful. He doesn’t understand her at all, and she probably gets everything he says wrong, too. They should just shut up and fuck, that worked good so far. Except he needs something else. She doesn’t know what, but tries anyway. She puts her hands on his hips, just above the waist of his jeans, trying not to think of the feel of his smooth skin under her hands, remembers the milky color of it, and looks at him earnestly.

"What do you want?" 

His mouth falls open for a moment. "I take it back," he says. "You're nothing like Buffy."

Faith wants to bolt at first, but slowly something gets through to her. He thinks she's better than Buffy. Buffy never asked what he wanted, Faith thinks, she just assumes she knows or doesn't care. Black and white girl, emphasis on the white. Faith thought she was the black, but maybe she's kinda gray after all, and it's not a half bad.

"I think you're wicked cool," she says, without meaning to, and it's that thing she does around Spike again, saying way too much, which is never a good idea, whether in high school or at home or in prison. Watching his face, she thinks it may be not so bad to say stuff to Spike. His face is so transparent, she can tell he's really pleased by what she said.

"I want…" He starts, and looks away in the distance, and then back at her. His eyes are so blue. Faith prefers brown ones, they're not so naked. She squirms in advance. There's going to be Too Much Honesty, she can tell. Ew.

"I want to be loved," he says. "By someone who loves me back."

Yeah, like she thought. Way too much honesty. She's dancing in eagerness to run away and forget all about this, but he's holding her by the waist and not letting her go. She really wants to leave now.

"Come on, Spike," Faith pleads, angry and a little afraid too, "Lemme go, this is too much, I don’t do that, let go!"

There is a combination of arousal and squirminess in her belly that makes her want to puke. Somewhere private. She fighting in earnest now, but Spike is not letting go. She rips him one on the nose.

Through the spurting blood he bellows at her, "Bloody hell, woman, stop running away like a coward! Stay put and talk!"

"No!" Faith screams and kicks him hard in the balls. That gets his hands off her at least.

The yelling has alerted Buffy, who appears at the top of the stairs with a worried face. "What's up, Spike? You okay?" she asks. 

Faith is pretty miffed that she asks Spike first. Jeez, she's really pathetic. First, she's jealous of Buffy because of Spike, now she's jealous of Spike because of Buffy. She should at least pick one.

"I'm fine," Spike grunts, hand to his nose to catch the blood. "Nothing happened. It's private."

"Faith?"

"What he said," Faith shrugs. She stares at the floor with crossed arms and waits for Buffy to go away. She doesn’t want to leave anymore.

But Buffy asks, "Wanna help me with Vi? She needs a little extra coaching on the sword."

Faith can’t say no to that, it's the whole reason of her being here, helping Buffy. She casts a last look at Spike, who sits on the cot with his head in his hands. She wants to stay so much it hurts in her chest. Who's the fucked up one? She turns around and follows Buffy.

There's no Vi to be seen. Shit. She's gonna get a talking to from B., like keep your hands of my man, for instance. She deserves it, and she’ll take it like a woman, head up. They sit down on the saggy couch in Joyce's classy living room. Faith remembers being so awed by it, and by the niceness of Buffy's mom. The room is getting kinda worn at the edges now, all these girls ragging on it all day and night. She fingers the soft fabric of the cushions. In jail she used to imagine having her own apartment, and she used to decorate it in her head in the long boring hours. She always tried to get close to this room, it's so pretty and stylish.

Buffy coughs, trying to get her attention. It musta been obvious she was miles away.

"Thinking of your Mom," she says apologetically.

Buffy's face softens. She's changed so much, Faith was really shocked when she saw her again. She's become thin, her face spare and hard, no trace of that pretty high school girl Faith used to know. The disapproving look on B.'s face is not new, she remembers it from before, but it’s hard to understand why Buffy wears it all the time now. Apocalypses never used to get her so down.

"Faith, about Spike," Buffy begins. Faith can see this is hard for her. "I'm good with it."

Well, that certainly silences Faith. For the first time ever she feels sorry for Buffy, who had everything in her opinion, money, family, friends, future. She sees that the other girl has had to give just about all these past few years. Weird that prison seems now the easier option.

"Okay," she says.

"Be good to him or I'll kick you out of Sunnydale myself, end of the world or not!"

There's nothing to say to that. "Okay," Faith nods again, throat dry.

"B., we're not…" she wants to explain, but Buffy doesn’t wanna hear and walks away, face closed again.

Faith doesn't know what to think. What has happened? Did Buffy pass along another burden, like training the girls, or did she give away something precious? If it’s the first option, she picked the wrong gal, she's a Slayer, a fighter, not a babysitter for heartsick vampires, even if they make her come like a nuclear missile. If it is the latter, even worse, she'll break the shiny precious toy or forget about it, or wear it with the wrong shoes after Labor Day or something.

Trailing her hands over the still shiny furniture, Faith leaves the sitting room. She stands in front of the door to the basement and hesitates. She remembers how much she didn't want to leave Spike alone a quarter of an hour ago, but now her feet would really prefer to walk the other way. She thinks about what Spike said. It would be chicken to run away now. Her hand is slowly going to the door handle, when Dawn sticks her head around the kitchen door and says, "Spike went out, Faith, and Xander is waiting for you in the car."

Wal-Mart awaits. Faith walks very slowly to the front door. She wishes she could still get out from under this, this whole feeling business. Life used to be hard, but simple. Now all the shapes and barriers are blurring and softening and she doesn’t know her way around anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith wanders through the brightly lit aisles of Wal-Mart with a pleasant feeling of entitlement. Buying these great quantities of stuff gives her a thrill, even if she did the same thing last week. The first time she volunteered so eagerly for the hated duty that it's now her regular task. She's never had any money to spend, and just piling the mounds of cereal and cookies and tampons and spaghetti in her cart hits a good spot inside.

Xander will pay for everything with his credit card. Faith doesn’t have one, nor does she think she'll ever own one, but loves the idea that she can decide what’s going to be bought. As she watched the process of paying, the cashier had looked with polite disinterest at Xander and her, and it felt like respect. Xander told her to buy more clothes for herself, that first time, and she's never felt as rich. Another pair of jeans, two tops, underwear, socks, pure joy. In jail she read about retail therapy in Cosmo, and she understands exactly what they mean, buying things is healing for the soul.

She wanders past an aisle filled with washing powder and other cleaning stuff, and checks Dawn's list to see if she needs any. Of course they do. Twenty pairs of jeans per day minimum, that really eats powder. She loads the packets. Next aisle. Hose and socks. Nope. Thank God it’s getting warmer and nobody wears them anymore. Make-up. Faith checks out the lipsticks. She wants to go back to darker lip colors, and re-dye her hair to its original dark brown color. She looks like a Dawn-clone, and she’ll never be cute and blond, so why try? She slips a tube of "Dark Passion' in the pocket of her jeans, but then changes her mind and adds it to the cart. Xander will pay for it. Honesty is like a new habit that needs to get settled a bit more. In prison, there was little chance to steal, and the payback way heavy. 

She picks up a tiny bottle of black nail polish, but decides against it. He would look cute, though, with a little eyeliner. She's pretty sure he was wearing it the one time she met him three years ago. She sees no reason for people with souls to swear off eyeliner. She wears it, right?

When all items off her half of the list are ticked off she manhandles the heavy cart to checkout. Xander is already waiting for her, like every time. He's probably not having a good time like she is, and just moves along faster.

They move into line, and Faith stares out over the sun-baked parking lot, her mind zoning off into waiting limbo. Spike went off this morning in bright sunlight, and she wishes she'd seen it, because the nearest manhole is a long way off when you’re wearing a blanket. She hopes he's alright. She knows he is, because he's managed to survive the past hundred-something years, and anyway it's stupid to worry about a vampire, especially when you're a Slayer. It's stupid to care for someone, because look what happened with Buffy and Mayor Wilkins. Even more stupid to care if he loves someone else more. She moves her thumb to her mouth to gnaw on it, frowning at the tomatoes, when Xander elbows her in the side.

"Hey, F.-girl, um, I didn’t mean like f-word, I mean like in Faith-girl, what you looking at so seriously? Suspicious demon vegetables?" Xander is trying hard, from time to time, to create a bond between them. He's okay, but puppies have never been her style.

Faith shrugs, hiding her thumb in her waistband. "Just thinking about a way to kill more Bringers, man. We got a big job there."

"Sure," Xander says, and loses interest again. She feels his eyes on her breasts and turns away a little. Not now.

The paying process is less fun than usual. She keeps turning this morning over in her head. She could have acted differently. Isn’t it a compliment when a guy kind of says he wants you to love him? If that's what he really meant? No need to go all wiggy about it, guys go belly-up over her all the time, right? Yeah, right, who's she kidding. She's afraid of going belly up herself and she doesn't like it. She'll just have to get over it. 

When they get home she escapes immediately. Someone else can unpack the groceries for once. She tackles Rona in the hallway and orders her to do it. Surprisingly, she obeys. Huh. Kinda fun, like she's the leader.

**********

Faith wakes up. Someone's just come in and she knows who. She clambers out of bed and puts on a top and boxers. She's careful not to wake anyone as she pads down the stairs on silent bare feet and goes on down to the basement.

He's standing just below the blackened window, which he must have opened. He's bent like a bow, looking like he's stretching his calf muscles or trying to push down the window. Neither seems likely to Faith.

He doesn't give a sign he's seen her. Faith walks over to him and embraces him with the full length of her body, clasping him tightly around his middle. They don’t say a word. Slowly Faith feels the tension leave him. He ends up with his cheek against the wall.

"Okay, then," he say and turns around. He puts down his hands on her shoulders and leans his forehead against her. Faith closes her eyes. Her body still fells logy with sleep and she leans back heavily.

"Let's sleep," he says and tightly entwined they walk to the bed. Spike strips and plops down. So does Faith, and first she lies on her side with her face to the wall, and Spike snuggles up closely with one arm over her hip. It makes her uncomfortable, though, trapped, with his heavy arm lying over her. Guys' arms are always so heavy. They turn and Faith in her turn snuggles up to Spike, her arm on his hip. This feels better.

A small laugh rumbles through Spike. "Only comfortable in the dominant position, eh Faith?" he asks, and Faith hears amusement in his voice. So what if she's dominant? As long as they're both fine with it. His neck tickles her nose with tiny soft hairs and smells of rain and booze and smoke.

When Faith wakes up she smoothly slides from her dream into reality, feeling the same back pressing against her breasts, holding the same cock. Only when she takes a breath and starts licking Spike's nape she realizes it’s real, and bites down on a bit of skin from pure happiness. Spike shivers and moves his hips and she doesn’t know if he's awake or dreaming like she was. For a moment she thinks it doesn't matter, and then she knows that it does. She needs him to be awake, because in his dreams he might be with B. 

"Spike?" she says.

She waggles his half-hard cock a bit. Spike reaches behind his back and slaps her flank lightly.

"Leave off, bright and shiny. I'm sleeping."

Faith is not to be deterred so easily. She's in a good mood and wants to use it for fun and games. She lets go of his cock and starts lightly stroking his belly, slowly traveling upwards to his chest. She knows his nipples are sensitive, so she avoids them. Her nails scratch tiny tracks around them, tickling and teasing, and she knows he's getting really horny by the way he tenses his neck and shoulder muscle in an effort not to groan. She lets her hand wander to his back, tracking down his spine, to the cleft in his buttocks. She withdraws her finger and wets her hand in her mouth and then inserts the hand between his thighs, going for his balls. 

He turns around in a lightning fast move, but Faith's a Slayer and presents him with her ass and back in the same moment. 

"You think that's gonna stop me?" he growls in her ear, giving her wicked shivers down her back. She arches into his groin, feeling his hardness pressed against her, noticing she's already wet. Spike moans now, grazing her neck with his human teeth, and Faith has a momentary shiver of visceral fear that warns her about vampires and teeth. It's scary and exciting both and maybe she'll let him one day.

He cups her breasts from behind, slides one hand down her belly into her pussy and suddenly she can’t wait one moment longer, she gets on her knees and elbows, pushes her ass up to him and snarls, '"Now, Spike, now!"

He obeys her instantly, and it’s so good from behind, so good to feel him filling her up, strong enough to use one hand on her nipple, nice and rough, thrusting hard and fast so she just has to hang on and let herself be fucked like a she-wolf. She bucks back, she wants him to come really fast, make him helpless, but this is not a new game for him and he keeps up with her easily. It’s a race about who can make the other come first, and Faith can feel her wave come thundering towards the beach, she's not gonna last, she breaks, she moans into the pillow, hitting the bed with her fist in the agony of joy. She feels him follow her, and now she wishes she could see his face. When he stills she flips him off and lies down on her back.

"More?" Her voice is hoarse and needy. She was going more for commanding. She wants him inside, just wants to look at him, her arms and legs are like Jello.

He smiles at the command and does exactly as she tells him, which makes her feel powerful. He watches her silently, a furrow of concentration between his brows. She's heard the Scoobies make fun of Mr. Talky Mouth but with her, he just shuts up and watches it happen. Is it her or has Spike changed? Has the soul filled him with silence?

When she feels her second orgasm coming on she reaches for Spike and draws him down on her body. She wants to feel his whole weight on her, and clenches her arms and legs around him as tight as she can. Her grip whooshes the air out of him and she grips him with her pussy muscles even tighter. His eyes roll back and he shouts in the skin of her throat. Are those girls upstairs gonna be awake or what? She keeps holding him tightly when they've come down and Spike is giving little licks and bites in her neck and her collarbone. She explores his curls under her fingers and observes strange feelings swirling inside her. 

The good thing about vampires, she thinks as she watches him between her lashes, coz it’s too hard to keep her eyes wide open, is they can go on, like women, like Slayers. She's not exactly coming all the time but it's almost like it. He hovers above her, every muscle tightly defined, pushing slowly in and out of her in a relentless rhythm that has gone on forever. He doesn’t get tired, he doesn't tire of watching her and she can’t get enough of him. Her fingers follow her eyes everywhere, his eyebrow with the double scar, his full lips, his arms, his hipbones. He's gorgeous. She feasts on him hungrily, sated but unable to stop taking in his blue eyes and milky skin, so different from her own olive hide and dark eyes.

They're both on their side now, Faith with one knee jacked up to keep her legs open, and there's hardly any movement possible in this position, but they don’t need it anymore. There's just this slow sliding thing going on, she doesn’t know which of them is moving, where her own sweat-slick body ends and his begins. They're eating and kissing and licking each other, slow, liquid, languorous kisses, lazy from gorging on each other all morning. They haven't spoken more than a few words all morning, she doesn’t know what time it is and doesn’t care. No one has come to disturb them. He's hers. She just knows that this is it, this moment, where there is no Faith and Spike, just two people who need to be together.

*********

Faith lies in her bed, as far to the side as she can without falling out and tries to sleep. Everybody is sleeping she hopes, but she just can't. She can't stop thinking of the past two days and what went wrong. And how it's her fault she hurt the people most important to her. Buffy crying, giving her another gift she really wanted but which weighs heavier than she thought. Spike angry with her, hitting her, and she in her betrayal and hurt saying these lousy things to him. Shit. For one moment, one great morning she thought she had it, she'd beaten the luck of Faith and was getting to a good place where she was wanted. 

Now it's all work and no play. Faith has to be good and lead and no funny stuff like Buffy. Before the shit went down, she'd seen Buffy disappear into herself, getting more and more fragile on the outside, as if there wasn't enough life in her to sustain her face or her flesh. She'd tried to protect her against the damn silly pushy wannabes but it hadn’t helped. She tries to imagine where B. is now, what she's doing, but a Slayer can take care of herself, can't she? And Spike will have found Buffy by now. She really wishes Buffy all the best, only why did it have to be Faith's vampire studmuffin that loves her? She knows he isn’t hers, she is just his, but that doesn’t make the wanting go away. Why did she have to go and change the rules when they worked so well for her? Now there's heartbreak and all this feeling she doesn't need.

She runs her hands through her hair for the thousandth time. She wishes she could curl up against Spike's back and sleep, she just knows she could sleep like a baby instead of lie here and worry and wind her guts into ever tightening knots. But that's over, of course, he's chosen Buffy. Which is so weird, because actually Buffy gave him away like a present, which she never should have accepted because people can't be given as presents, they have their own free will. 

Just look at her. Thinking instead of doing and having fun. She's always maintained you could be the Slayer and still have fun. Sometimes. But she guesses maybe Buffy was right. If she has this gig for long, she’ll be all skinny and frowny like her. She wishes again for Spike. And again. All this thinking about him doesn’t make he restlessness go away any, it just adds feeling horny to the mix. 

She tries to inch away even more from the warm body on the other side of the bed. A mistake. Not that she didn’t have some fun, he's okay, but she's discovered she's changed, for now anyway. It just didn’t feel right sleeping with Robin, even if he's cool and kinda hot and knows his way around a girl. He's wrong for her. She's Spike's now, even if she doesn’t want to be because he's gone off after Buffy. He was really angry. He didn’t understand it wasn't a betrayal, that Buffy wanted to go, that she was even kind of relieved to be free of the pots and her friends. She feels actual tears in her eyes and wipes them away angrily with her fist. Faith doesn’t do crying.

She wishes he was hers, like that last morning, when they fucked each other into sweet limp happiness. She turns again and closes her eyes. She needs to sleep.

********

When Buffy leaves, taking the scythe with her, Faith falls back onto Buffy's pillows, against all her plans and instincts. Truth is, she's too damn weak and shaky to get up. She hasn't been hurt like this before, or actually she has, but when you're in a coma you don't notice these things so much. She thinks she heard Spike's voice just now, and she can't help it, she's aching to see him.

She hears footsteps come up the stairs and breaks out in a sweat from anticipation. Probably just coming up to take a shower, she tells herself, no reason for him to visit her sickbed, right? The door opens and he peers in cautiously. When he sees it’s her, and that she's hurt, his face changes almost comically.

"Faith!" he says with a ragged edge to his voice. He looks drawn and tired. "You're hurt! Are you alright?"

"No," - heavy on the sarcasm - "I'm not alright, I'm hurt."

His face falls. He moves towards her, concerned, wants to touch her hair and her face. Faith jerks back, which is fucking painful.

"Hey!" she says, annoyed. "No touching, B. won’t like it."

His face softens more and he stands close, his knees almost touching the bed. "It's not like that between me and Buffy, Faith. She's not in love with me, she's never gonna be my girlfriend. But there is love between us. Respect."

Faith sees he really believes this crap. Hell, she's seen Buffy's face when she looks at Spike, and Spike staring after Buffy like a dog at a bone, and she knows they're full of shit. But if they wanna deceive themselves, who’s she to put a spoke into their little wheel? Spike sinks down beside the bed and his hands have descended onto her shoulders now, very lightly, but they make Faith faint with longing to fall in his arms and be his. Jeez. She's acting like Arabella or Catherine or any of these dumb fainty heroines in the romances her cell mate used to devour. Faith could never see the point in them, coz real people don't act like that, but here she is, ready to keel over.

She saves her self-respect by grabbing hold of him and grimly hanging on until he's pushed her face between her knees. He means well, but now the pain from her wound really makes the world go black for a mo, and she grips his hand until she hears it creak. When she opens her eyes again he's still there, sitting with his cool hand on her forehead. Hey, she's been here before, only they got to fuck like bunnies afterwards. Then his hand wasn't so cool anymore. 

"All yours," she says, and starts to cry. Spike seems to know crying is worse when people comfort you and goes off. He reappears with coffee and a slice of pizza. Faith didn’t know she was hungry until she saw the food and she stuffs it inside, mixed with mouthfuls of massively awful coffee.

"You make the coffee?" she says with her mouth full of the most yummy pizza ever.

"Just heated it, why?" Spike asks, and swipes tomato sauce of her nose with a paper towel.

"It’s the worst coffee I've ever tasted, and I want you to remind me after the apocalypse that I never want you to bring me coffee for breakfast."

Foot in mouth again. She's almost getting used to saying these things to Spike, since he seems to really like them. Almost used to them. She gives him a sour grimace when he smiles widely at her, feeling kinda caught out.

"I'm gonna get you breakfast?" he says, eyebrow raised. "Before or after I shag you insensible?"

If she doesn't move her face or any muscle at all, she feels fine, especially now there's warmth seeping from his leg against hers. He's settling down next to her, plumping up the pillows in the process.

"In between?" she offers. 

He doesn't answer, just slides his arm around her and fusses until her head is comfortably nestled against him. Faith wishes the Slayer healing would hurry the fuck up, because if there's one thing she hates it's feeling all wonky and emotional like this. 

"We could still be friends,'' someone says wistfully in a thin wavery voice. It takes a second or two for Faith to realize it's her own. It’s not that she disagrees with the sentiment, but the delivery is pathetic.

"I was thinking more of being your boyfriend," Spike answers finally.

Faith heart is thudding loudly in her breast, so hard it's almost painful. She stares fixedly at the door. "Yeah, right," she says. "I never done the girlfriend thing, Spike, but I do know that you're not supposed to sleep with other people!"

"Who'd you fuck then?"

Faith feels her mouth fall open in indignation. "What? Me? I was talking about Buffy! You were out all night with Buffy!"

She turns around now, needing to see him to really shout at him, but he's looking at her with a clear challenge in his eyes.

"I can smell it, Faith," he says calmly. "Who was it? No, wait, I can guess. Not Giles, or Xander. Andrew? Let's not go there. Dunno how broadminded you are, but I'm skipping the birds and feeling bloody sure it was Principal "My mum was a Slayer and I'm still emotionally crippled."

Faith is so angry she starts shaking, and a giant headache is marching up to join in the fun. Is she that obvious? 

"You were out there 'comforting' Buffy, and I was feeling horny. You know how I get; I needed a little R&R."

Defiance is the only thing she has left now. He pretty much knows she kind of likes him, he just needs to know she's not that easy.

Spike rubs her shoulder. "We just held each other all night, Faith. Fully clothed. There was no sex, and there won’t be. That make you feel better?"

Faith stares at him. He's so dumb. "No, worse, you moron. You two love each other, like Leonardo and Juliet! I was just having comfort sex with some guy whose name I won’t even remember tomorrow! Don’t you get it?"

"Still don’t like you any less," he mumbles, defeated. He must know she's right.

A little mollified by this, she leans back against his nice solid chest. He smells so good, if it didn’t hurt to move she'd do him right now. She feels his mouth in her hair and has to close her eyes because it feels so nice. Even if he's not her Leonardo, if he's just on loan, he really does it for her.

"No way are you my boyfriend, though. Like, I'm gonna introduce you to my parents? You gonna take me to the prom? I don't do boyfriends."

Spike lies back on the pillow and laces his hands behind his head. Then he says in a low, mysterious voice, "I'm your illicit vampire lover. Our liaison is a secret from everyone. Since time immemorial, Watchers have tried to prevent this bond from forming between vampire and slayer. Only the very baddest and best of Slayers have managed to subdue their vampire. How 'bout that?"

"Dude, did you make that up? I like your words," Faith says, impressed and much satisfied. "Illicit liaison. Time immemorial. Wicked. I am the baddest and the best, I guess."

She snuggles up to her tamed vampire. "Mine."

Spike laughs. "You realize," he says, "that from the viewpoint of the vampire it's the Slayer who's tamed?"

Faith doesn't bother to hide the sneer in her voice. "Yeah, right. I'm tamed. Huh."

She nuzzles his neck and licks the ancient bite scar there. Spike's eyes close. He's smiling happily.

He's making her more relaxed than she's been all day, resentfully healing on her own in this grand bed of Buffy's. Just when she's thinking she could sleep, his hand brushes the tip of her breast and she stretches her toes in the air with a smile on her face. Touching's good, too. He takes his time about it, lightly tiptoeing his fingers down her belly and under the elastic of her shorts.

His first touch made her instantly wet and sweetly aching for him, and a few touches on her clit and in her pussy make her come. No big fireworks, just a gentle arching of her back and a sigh. Faith falls asleep.

******

Spike shakes her awake. "Time to get up, Faith, we're rolling." 

She notes appreciatively that he's still in bed with her, stark naked too. This doesn’t make her jump up and start to dress. She leans back and folds her arms behind her head. 

"What's the plan?" she asks. She's assuming B. has one, which is good, because hers definitely sucked big time.

Her plan is to have a little something of Spike before breakfast, and her breasts have never failed her yet. He keeps looking at her like she should get up, but his hands are rooting under her top, and she sees his gaze follow them. He bends over to her and sucks on one nipple through the thin cloth. Yes. Getting there. 

But he stops and gathers her close, crushing her to him for a moment. Then he gets out of bed and starts looking for his clothes.

"Hey!" Faith says sharply.

"What? We have to go, sweetheart, time to kick their skinny buggering arses!"

"So? We could buy it and the last thing we did was fucking hug?" The desperation in her voice is real, Faith realizes. This is real, what's she feeling right now. It's not smart, loving a vampire, for Christ's sake, but she does. Of course, she had to pick one who loves Buffy, just like last time. Like she's doomed to repeat her mistakes.

Spike's face scrunches up for a moment in an agonized expression, and she sees his eyes flick downward. She knows he's thinking of Buffy, who just spent the night alone in the basement. Guilt stings her deeply. How could she have been so mean as to take that comfort away from Buffy? Then jealousy slinks in on the heels of guilt. Spike still thinks of B. first.

He comes to stand in front of her, jeans forgotten in his hands. He looks at her thoroughly and gently, and at last he sinks down on his knees and very carefully cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her. 

"I love you," the Faith that says these things croaks out, and he just nods and whispers against her lips, "I know."

Faith notices he doesn’t say it back. That doesn’t feel so good, but then she knew it already. The breasts and the rest of the package don't make guys to love her, just to lust for her. It's her lot, she guesses. Sexy slut-bomb. Jailbait. Murderer. Second best Slayer. 

She kisses him deeply, determined to remember every second of this last fuck, every sensation and every little thing he says to her. 

"Sweet Faith," he murmurs as she shivers and opens for him, showing him everything she's got, which is just her body and her heart, nothing else to give, no dress sense or good manners or high school diploma. He takes it all with a reverence that silences her completely.

Spike looks at her as if he's seeing a fabulous dessert and she's the strawberry on top. He holds her legs open with his big hands and heads straight for her clit. Halfway there he takes an off-ramp and bites hard in the soft fleshy inner thigh. Faith grunts happily, he so knows how to mix the rough with the sweet. Here comes the sweet part, his cool tongue lapping up her honey, how she's loving this; she spreads even wider and invites him in. 

There is no time now for slow and extra helpings, there is just the main course and it had better be good. Faith's always been a snack your way through the day girl, not big on the two veg, roast and gravy thing, but when she hears the meaty smack of their bodies coming violently together she gets visions of tearing red meat off bones, of gnawing and devouring. It's a Slayer thing, she thinks, violence and sex and death are all swirled together like a macchiato, and you just slurp it down and enjoy the chaos, every second a new flavor on your tongue.

How often have they even done this? After these few hours together she already knows him, knows his secret places, when he wants her soft or hard, or how he likes a little pain mixed in with his pleasure, which suits her just fine. They are the same; they've never been holy or righteous before, and they know being bad has its own rewards. They don’t have to be perfect to each other, coz they know they have their own faults. They fell from the tree, could be they're a little wormy or bruised, but to each other they're still sweet and crunchy inside.

******

Spike's helping Faith dress because she still has trouble with some movements, like putting on her bra. Of course Xander knocks and comes in just as Spike's fastening it for her. It's no fun at all watching the changes on Xander's face. It goes from ' whooee, I might get a peek at a hot chick in her undies', to ' lookit the evil disgusting vampire slut allowing the evil undead to put his unclean hands on her!'.

If Buffy had to take that face when she was boinking Spike, no wonder it took her so long to admit to it. Faith pretends she doesn’t see it. He's not her lifelong friend.

"Hey Xan!" she says brightly. "Ready in a minute. You got new orders form the General?"

"Nope, just checking if you were in fighting shape?" he says, looking doubtfully at her bandages and already half out of the door, dying to be away from them.

"I may not be able to put on my own T-shirt," Faith says cheerfully, "but I sure as hell can swing this sword around!"

Xander does not look assured, but nods and skedaddles. Spike helps her into a shirt and jacket and puts on his own black T-shirt.

"Ready, Faith?"

"Ready, Spike."

They leave the room. Faith rolls her eyes when Spike holds the door for her and motions her through. Man, that's what you get when you date someone that ancient, she guesses. He offers his arm to her on top of the stairs. Does he think she's that weak or does he want to make a public announcement or something? Faith is about to decline brusquely when she sees a flicker of something in his eyes, as if it really matters, and that makes her accept. She learns another factoid about Buffy she didn’t really want to know. So not Miss Perfect in Faith's head anymore.

The sight of Spike and Faith descending arm in arm set off the younger pots like crazy. They giggle and whisper like they're even younger than they are. Jeez. What the hell else did the little twerps think those screams and moans meant? Clueless middle class Skippers, all of them. Then again, there might be advantages to not sleeping your youth away, not three feet from where you mother is having it off with the as yet nameless Uncle X or Y. Faith sighs. She's gotten unnaturally mellow; it must be the onset of middle age.

There are blankets for Spike ready by the front door. Andrew and Faith help him to the bus. The potentials politely make a space so they can sit together. Faith holds tight to a blanket-swaddled hand and gets quietly creeped out by this incredibly polite acceptance. A little resistance would feel more normal.

******

Faith stands dangerously close to the crater rim and stares at the hole where Sunnydale used to be. Somewhere in there are the remains of Buffy. She can't get her mind around it yet. She shuffles her dusty boot and sees a clump of rocks fall down in growing jumps to the bottom. It takes a long time. Some part of her wants to jump after it and just forget about everything else, the bus, the girls, the Scoobies who're out of their minds with loss. Poor Dawn. Spike, who's going crazy with grief and anger under his blanket, who really needs her to keep it together.

She's still standing here. She needs a few moments alone. What has she done? Taken on all B.'s burdens, sister, pots, friends, lover? She doesn’t think she could keep the friends together, and doesn’t want to try. Spike is enough for her, for the time being.

She doesn’t want to be Buffy anymore. Her way was a hard one, and she's seen the absolute joy on Buffy's face when the amulet starting burning though her. She was going back to a place she knew and missed more than anyone understood, Faith thinks. She yelled at her and Spike to leave, to scat, it was her job the save the world and they should move on and save themselves. She'd threatened to haunt them if they didn’t come out of this alive, and Faith can't remember when she's heard Buffy quip like that. She was happy, liberated, finally getting free of all that was dragging her down. Faith vows not to let things drag her down. 

She shimmies her shoulders, as if to let something slip from there, and walks back to the bus. Her intention to get straight back to Spike is foiled every step she takes. They all want to connect to her, catching her eye and wanting attention. Giles sits with his arms around Dawn, staring blankly outside, lost in his grief. He looks up when Faith comes by and wants to nod at her, but his face crumples and he crawls back into nothingness.

Robin grabs her hand. "Faith…" he says, and looks at her soulfully. He's hurt, so Faith doesn’t jerk back, but gently puts his hand back on his own chest. "You did good. You need to rest now," she tells him. He’ll have to make do with that. He's least affected of all of them, how well did he know Buffy, anyway? 

Xander doesn't speak, just looks up to her with his eye full of unspoken feelings, anger, hurt, trust that she’ll make it better. She rests her hand on his shoulder and looks at him seriously, then moves on. Your girlfriend was a big-mouthed bitch, but she died well. She's so damn civilized now. 

Willow and Kennedy have each other.

The heaving blanket in the back in still in place. She roots under it and clasps the wet hand that grasps at her firmly back. She locates his head through the rough grey wool and lays a hand on it. 

"It's all gone, baby, " she says softly to Spike. "Like a giant bomb crater. Nothing left of sweet Sunnyhell."

END 


End file.
